chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders Universe/Update history/Early Access
Here is the update history for Chicken Invaders Universe in the Early Access phase. Early Access On December 18th, 2018, the first Early Access version is released. The latest version can be downloaded here: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/download-early-access/761 *All players who joined the Early Access phase will be awarded with the "Early Access Participation" medal. *Single asterisk (*) indicates that one user has won a debugging medal for requesting the moderators to fix a bug in the game ("Bug Exterminator"). *Double asterisks (**) indicate that one user has won an idea medal for suggesting it ("Great Minds Think Alike"). Version 1.2 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-01/784' *During the mission: If you wish to comment on a particular wave (e.g. wrong chicken placement), press ESC to bring up the pause menu while you’re playing and select “Report a problem with this wave”. *After the mission: If your comment concerns the entire mission (e.g. too hard), you’ll find a button labelled “Report problem” after the mission is over. *General: In the galaxy view there’s also a “Feedback” button for non-mission-related comments *The game includes a lot of gameplay mechanics that will be new even for long-time veterans of the series. We’ve included a bare-bones tutorial to help get you started, but we’d especially like to know if you found something in the game confusing or difficult to understand. *We’ve decided to allow you to post videos of CIU while it’s still in Early Access stage if you wish. However, you must make sure to clarify that what the viewers are seeing is a game still not finalized. To this end, if you make any videos of this game public, then you MUST INCLUDE the phrase “Early Access” somewhere in your video title. Version 2.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-02/872' *Added daily and weekly “Top-10” results (just for reputation for now, but eventually there will be key prizes associated with making the Top-10). *Sold food pays off more keys. *Skill difficulty was backwards (!) Harder skills made missions easier. *Weapons now cost a lot more to upgrade. *Special Forces pain sound fixed. Version 3.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-03/940' *Greatly improved new user experience: Better tutorial, hints, tips on empty slots and mounting, added “Hint” button to all shop items to explain equipment’s function, warning about unused (non-mounted) equipment or “out of extra lives” *Spaceship now instantly follows mouse pointer (temporary measure) *“Poultry Payback” increased damage *Added “Hero” skill (2.5x) *Skills are now cheaper to buy *Added “Smooth galaxy zoom” option (disable it to speed up browsing around galaxy) *Smoother planet orbits *Galaxy Legend is now known as “Information Overlay” (icon changed) *Insights now show indicators at all explored planets (not just fortune tellers) *Mission minimum tier requirements now range from 0-11 (was 0-4) *Attaining tiers now pays off an increasing amount of keys per tier. First tier became cheaper. *Experimental: Client no longer disconnects from server when focus is lost *Menu close ‘X’ (top-right) replaced with ‘back’ (top-left) *Fixed missing description of ‘Pyrolytic Graphite Heat Sink’ *Shop equipment descriptions are now accessible even if equipment can’t be afforded. Version 4.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-04/1075' *A major change is how skills work: instead of boosting enemy health (example: Superstar Hero used to boost +200%), skills now boost mission difficulty (+40%), key drop rate (+50%), +enemy projectile speed (+30%), enemy health (+30%). Other lesser skill levels boost proportionately less. These percentages can (and will) be changed based on your comments. *Fixed: Store’s “Buy” button will not be correctly disabled if you run out of keys after purchasing one unit. If you click on “buy” while not having enough keys, the game will crash. *Fixed in-mission crashes when using “Damage Amplifier” and “Dimensional Phase-out” *Pressing ESC on galaxy screen now brings up disconnection menu *Subtle outline on UI buttons *Added text to “Hint button” for rare items *Empty “skill” slot now shows icon for Rookie instead of Tourist *Boss Chick eggs are now big-endian *“Distinguished Green Greed Cross” is now per-mission (instead of per-wave) *Reduced star mass exponent to 40% *Calibrated “duration” mission rating to a maximum of 40 waves *Information overlay now uses arrows for insights instead of pie charts *Corrected orbit distance from wormholes (increased wormhole boundRadius) – galaxy regeneration required *Keys/Fuel/etc displayed in terms of K/M/G are now truncated instead of rounded *Corrected overflow of >100K keys/fuel/food in galaxy, and >1K food in mission *Line-of-sight calculation for exhaust glow is now fully symmetrical. *Prevented new trips while already on a trip. *(Probably) fixed cause of server crash. *Reworked prices to make bulk-buying cheaper (e.g., fuel) *Sell prices are now better on regional shops than Galactic store *Fork overheats slightly faster *Skill now controls mission difficulty, enemy projectile speed, key drop rate, score multiplier, enemy health *Fixed wrong Egg Cannon explosion when mirrored. *Doubled Egg Cannon and Henterprise health. *Reduced Mother Hen shell health by -20%. Version 5.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-05/1134' *The Vulcan Chaingun has been revamped: Projectiles now inflict 2x damage, but it loses accuracy as it overheats. Visual effects have been upgraded, too. Try it out and tell us what you think! *The Damage Amplifier works again, and is more satisfying to use. *Fixed rare disconnection if handshake took more than 10 seconds (“invalid traffic - tag 1”) *Riddler manual firing rate restored. *Fixed crashes when using Damage Amplifier. *Damage Amplifier now raises sound frequency of all weapons. *Calibrated fuel prices so that buying in bulk is always cheaper. *Vulcan Chaingun is now twice as powerful, but loses accuracy as heat levels rise. *Prevented buying multiple units of “Always-on” items in shop. *Increased number of Space Burger restaurants by 50%, rest of shops by 10% (requires galaxy regeneration) *“Egg Cyclone” wave: Eggshells now fully exit screen. *Medals: changed “missile” references to “special weapons” *'(*)' Fixed: ESC (used to pause the mission and display the in-game pause menu) will stop working if you use any kind of display overlay during the game (examples: Windows 10 game bar, Steam overlay, NVidia game menu, Discord ingame etc) *Magnetospheric Plasma Thruster: Outer engine color is now properly applied. *Iron Chef: Both hands now move symmetrically (right one only bent half as much). *Gift boxes now have a minimum tier requirement before they can drop. Weapons are gradually introduced over the first 10 tiers. *A green crosshair will now appear whenever mouse is outside allowed spaceship area (screen edges). *Fixed(?) (anti)clockwise discrepancy between spaceship and satellites when rotating 180o. *Beam attacks of Superchick, Henterprise, and Egg Cannon are now longer to ensure coverage of entire screen. *Fixed various spelling/grammatical errors. *More informative shop ‘buy’ button confirmation text. *Infinitely spawning chickens no longer drop drumsticks. *Added “explored” indication to right-hand info pane when viewing planets etc. *Fixed: Your mission slot will be broken (the game will crash if you try to put anything in it) if you sell Background/Music/Skill equipment while they are mounted in that slot. *“Satellite autofire” is now OFF by default *Superstar hero skill extra enemy health is now +12% (and proportionately for other difficulty levels) *Player names now disappear when zoomed too far out in galaxy view. Version 6.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-06/1235' *“In-game music” option now also affects galaxy music *'(*)' Fixed: You can only buy one “Extra Slot” *Henterprise is now invulnerable while retreating/changing sides. *'(*)' Fixed: ESC (used to pause the mission and display the in-game pause menu) will stop working if you use any kind of display overlay during the game (examples: Windows 10 game bar, Steam overlay, NVidia game menu, Discord ingame etc) *Reduced probability of all-miniboss (“epic”) waves to 25% of previous appearance rate. *Fixed: Galaxy music will play together with menu music if you Alt-Tab. *Increased Egg Cannon & Henterprise health by 50%. *Store prices now show separate “unit x pack” numbers. *Removed enemy health boost based on skill (except Tourist, which is still -20%) *Fixed automatic sizing of balloon tips *Added % wave progress and mission timer to HUD. *Fixed issue of old messages piling up. *Combined easy/intermediate/hard top 10 into one message. *Top HUD (score & heat) is now translucent *Switching from keyboard to mouse control now doesn’t make spaceship warp to mouse pointer. *(Probably) fixed mouse warping to center of screen when closing in-game pause menu. *Multi-kill bonus is now worth 250 points per kill (instead of 100) *Egg cannon now correctly spawns powerups for each damage stage (20%) *Green crosshair (appearing when mouse cursor is outside valid spaceship area) has now been replaced by a hand icon. *Fixed long-standing (CI3-era) black lines/gaps appearing momentarily between starfield tiles. *Fixed in-mission wingstreak length when flying sideways. *Renamed “Hero” skill to “Virtuoso” *Options menu is now accessible through galaxy menu or in-mission pause menu (note: some changes may not be immediately applied) *Can now also zoom galaxy view with keyboard - and + keys. *Galaxy Information Overlay: Added option to show/hide player names. *Internal: Senior server is now maintained. Version 7.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-07/1329' *Each spacecraft now has its own unique gun pods, and bullets/projectiles emerge precisely from those pods. This makes it possible to have different bullet patterns depending on which spacecraft you’re using. *Missions now have an ‘environment’, which paves the way for mission-specific effects (e.g. lightning strikes on electric planets and solar flares on hot planets) *Restored wingstreaks on Paint screen *If you now interrupt a warp trip over an unexplored star system, the star system gets automatically explored. *Vulcan/Boron/Moron/Neutron are now affected by expander/condenser. *Prevented overflow of “Wave X/X” text (bottom-right during mission). *“Bullet Spray Expander” can now be stacked up to 10 units. *All spacecraft now have their own individual gun pods/emplacements that bullets spawn from (allows for differing per-spacecraft bullet patterns). *Improved firing effects on some weapons. *Heat sinks now work (better heatsinks extend firing time by up to 100%) *Engines now work (by improving fuel efficiency up to 25%) *“Daily stipend” message is now properly sent. *Exhausts can now be customized irrespective of engine. *Added 3 new types of exhaust. *Wingstreak length and opacity can now be customized. *Shield color can now be customized. *Shininess hue can now be customized. *More customization color options for inner/outer exhaust. *Options/Controls/Mouse: Added option to capture mouse and to set mouse sensitivity. Version 8.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-08/1436' *This update introduces a couple of remastered bosses from CI3 (more to come in the next update). It also adds in-mission environmental effects if you play missions on electric and/or hot planets. *Fixed slow in-mission spacecraft speed when using keyboard *Fixed engine hint and stats in the Store *Fixed: “Capture mouse” option is broken. *Exhaust is now correctly reverted when “trash” button is pressed. *Henterprise now retreats immediately when its damage stage changes. *Better heat sinks no longer incorrectly increase cooldown period. *Fixed black starfield areas made visible when shaking screen. *Added effects for ‘hot’ and ‘electric’ mission environments. *“Do not cross” wave: Metal egg barrier health increased x10. *“Max power” bonus now limited to once per mission. *“Weapon powerup” bonus now gives 200 points per power level instead of 100. *Fixed daily stipend (bug introduced in update 4). *Superchick/infinichick/CI3 bosses: eyes track player. *Remastered CI3 “Show 'em who’s boss” and “It gets cold in space” bosses. *'(*)' Superchick warning beam length has been extended to always cover entire screen. Version 9.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-09/1532' *'(*)' Eggs now cleared upon death of “It gets cold in space” boss. *Remastered lightning, red & green beams, yolk beams to make them seamless. *Remastered Yolk-Star, Mysterious, Mother-Hen and UCO bosses from CI3. *“Visitors from another dimension”: prevented enemies from spawning too low. *Remastered “Bonus Challenge” wave from CI3. *Energy fences" wave: Ensured enemies are spawned outside visible screen. *Space crab now hovers lower on screen. *Space crab’s projectiles are no longer removed if they are launched while invisible. *“Planetary Egg City” boss now doesn’t appear below 20% difficulty. *“Crab v2.0” boss now doesn’t appear below 10% difficulty. *“Show 'em who’s Boss” bosses now drop more & varied food items. *“It gets cold in space” boss is now 10% slower at higher difficulty levels. *Starfield is now snapped to 1/64 (instead of 1/256) pixels to avoid seams. *Equipment list (shop): Keyboard shortcut keys now work properly when class filter has been applied. *Reduced font gamma to 1.45 *Hot environment corona now moves smoothly as direction of travel changes *Hot environment corona is now determined by nearest sun color. *Hot environments now affect starfield color. *Color-coded equipment, messages, and missions. *Increased time to collect food/keys/etc after final wave to 5 seconds (was 3). *Long nicknames with UTF8 characters no longer result in disconnection from server. *Remastered “Terminator Chickens” wave from CI3. *Remastered “Asteroids” wave from CI3. *Added “Boss Rush” missions. Version 10.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-10/1754' *Atreus constellation: Moved Danae star system away from Lamedon to prevent overlap (server-side fix) *Fixed Yolk-Star’s 2nd form collision area. *Mysterious Boss now has danger zone warning. *UCO eggs are now larger and faster. *Bonus Challenge presents now have 75% less health. *Asteroid wave probability reduced by 25%. *Fixed breadth of H&C 301 exhausts (they were twice as wide as they should be). *Added 2 new exhaust types. *Prevented “Logging in” message from being visible for a single frame upon disconnection. *Dimensional Phase-out now has a 0.5 second grace period upon expiration. *“Special Forces” boss now has deeper cluck when damaged, “It’s party time” boss has squeakier cluck. *OS keyboard state is now reset to zero on each frame (might fix some ‘stuck key’ problems). *Yolk-Star now has 7 cannons on difficulties >120% *Fences can no longer kill players with invulnerability. *Perfectly centered laser scope in HQ2X mode. *Poultry Payback now appears at player’s location (instead of incorrect source-of-damage location) *Temporarily reverted to BASS 2.4.10.8 in an attempt to fix the ongoing loop sounds bug. *Collision cones of BulletTaperBlue (UFO aliens), BulletTaperGold (Crab), and BulletTaperPink (Henterprise) reduced by 20% to better conform to their visual appearance. *Fixed pink beam blind spot of Henterprise’s final stage. *Prevented UCO from dropping too low in difficulties <100%. *Increased number of UCO tentacle deformation polygons. *Buffed all CI4 & CI5 bosses to ramp up speed & attacks according to difficulty. *Number of certain UCO attacks now depends on difficulty (higher=more attacks). *New throwing algorithm for Chef and Crab that is more accurate and works even if arms move too fast or fps is low. *All UCO variations can now appear at any difficulty level. *All Crab variations can now appear at any difficulty level. *Temporary debug feature: holding the right mouse button down during a mission will display currently pressed keys at the bottom-right of the screen. *Removed “Some” from star system name list (requires galaxy regeneration) Version 10.3 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-10-3/1791' *Fixed huge size of exhaust (ExhaustVisuals06) in galaxy screen. *Special Forces: reduced max-difficulty speed (300->200), max 3 sets of knives per attack, knives do not receive Veteran+ projectile speed boost. *Special Needs: Slower max-difficulty initial approach (400->300), max 6.5 attacks / second. *Henterprise: Slower max-difficulty initial approach, reduced max-difficulty speed (400->300), energy ball (‘sun’) attacks spaced up to 14% further apart. *Crab V2: Slower leg movement (1.5 sec -> 2 sec). Slower projectiles up to -25%. *Superchick: Collision cone of beam attack reduced by 20% to better conform to its visual appearance. *Infinichick: Reduced max-difficulty speed (400->300). *Mother-Hen (CI4): Reduced max-difficulty projectile speed -33%. *Mother-Hen (CI3): -12% max-difficulty attack rate. *Egg Cannon: More time between different attacks (especially between electricity beam and red bolts). *Iron Chef: Slower max-difficulty initial approach, slower arm movement (0.5 sec -> 0.7 sec) *Crab A: Slower max-difficulty arm movement (1.0 sec -> 1.5 sec). *Crab B: Shortened duration of outer lasers to match leg movement. *Crab C: Slower max-difficulty arm movement (1.0 sec -> 1.5 sec). *Egg City: Max 6 bolts per attack, longer pause between attacks. *Multiplicity: Superchick attack now has up to 7 beams. *UCO (all): Slower movement (2 sec -> 3 sec), will not drop below 70% of screen. Less erratic changes of direction. *UCO C: Up to 4 purple bolts per attack (instead of 5). Red laser doesn’t fire for difficulties <75%. *UCO D: Number of egg attacks increases with difficulty (6->8). *'(**)' Core: Barrier types depend on difficulty. Increased barrier attack frequency up to +120%. Version 11.2 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-11-2/1861' *Much faster login times. *Fixed bilinear bleed-through on partially-unexplored intergalactic highways. *“Overheat” and “Coolant applied” messages now appear directly on top of your spaceship. *Reduced price of Coolant Canister to 4 keys / unit. *H&C spacecraft no longer receives scoring boost. *Fixed typos in Coolant Canister and Corn Shotgun descriptions. *'(**)' Added “Darkness” missions. *Added Droid NPCs. *Added “Droid Raid” missions. *Added danger zones to “Terminator Chickens” wave. *Added “Squawk Block” missions. Version 12.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-12/1996' *Added “Droid Highway” wave to Droid Raids. *Keyboard hint only shows “left” and “right” keys for Squawk Block missions. *Added “Lethal Connections” wave. *Fixed typo in “Rookie” skill description. *H&C series: Added paintjob customization options (6x fuselage, 4x wing, 3x pods, 4x canards). *Added boss at end of Squawk Block missions. *Changed “Game Over” message to “Mission Failed”. *Remastered “Treble Trouble” waves from CI3 (both horizontal/vertical variations). *Remastered “Chicken Geometry” wave from CI3. *Added Retro missions. *Multiplicity boss: Reduced Infinichick health by 50%. *Multiplicity boss: Increased Superchick health by 33%. *Added last/best result to mission info. *Improved mission color-coding. *Fixed incorrect placement of player projectiles due to a camera mismatch between client/server when continuing a mission. *Fixed typos in Insight descriptions. *Added “Waves Insight” (community-inspired content) *Added “Frozen” mission environment (community-inspired content). *Exchange rate from food to keys is now doubled (from 0.035 to 0.070). *Stars’ “core temperature” reduced by a factor of 10. *'(*)' Skills can now be purchased only once. *'(*)' Skills now sorted by difficulty (instead of alphabetically). Version 13.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-12/2139' *Fixed “Frontlet wing paint density” typo. *Removed some unused assets from data file. *Renamed “Men” star to “Menos” (galaxy regeneration required). *Removed “This” and “These” from potential mission names (galaxy regeneration required). *Removed dropped satellite from “Alien Mothership” boss. *More precise frost melting in frozen environments. *Added missing specular highlight to H&C cockpit. *Stricter server handling for cheated missions. *Mission stats now show exact duration and difficulty. *Squawk Block missions now limited to 5-20 waves. *Added villain music themes to Yolk-Star, Egg Cannon, Henterprise bosses. *Added CI4 retro music track (used for “retro” missions). *Alien mothership now plays CI4 retro music track. *Added CI2/3/4/5 theme music (plays randomly during missions). *Added theme & boss & villain & retro tracks as purchasable Equipment. *Frost in frozen environments now advances twice as fast. *Renamed “For” star to “Formion” (galaxy regeneration required). *Retro missions now drop 3 keys per wave and have +200% key boost. *Server: fixed bug of two updates in the same time slot (DB duplicate key). *Unoriginality penalty now only applies if mission has been won in the past. *Owning multiple expiration Equipment (e.g. Insights) now extends their overall expiration time (previously, they all expired independently). *Added Galaxy screen keyboard shortcuts: 1=Locate spacecraft 2=Profile 3=Inbox 4=Store 5=Information overlay *Squeezed in-mission food text slightly to avoid abutting with special weapon icons. *'(*)' Prevented “Shoot the Core” boss’ first attack from occurring outside screen. *Fixed bug causing powerups/keys to spawn outside screen in horizontally-oriented waves. *Frozen wasteland planets now have 3x lower temperatures. *Server now prevents duplicate callsigns. *Basic information (including points until next tier) added to Profile screen. Version 14.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-14/2505' * Squeezed galaxy HUD keys/fuel/food text slightly for prevent abutting icons. *'(*)' Removed some potentially exploitable debug information (Note: removed Debug Modes include network info, Debug 256, Debug 512, Cheats, F10 and F11). * Fixed disconnections when starting a very long trip via interstellar highways across the entire galaxy. *'(*)' Fixed potentially incorrect "last mission" result. * Increased Yolk-Star collision area (so that auto-targetting weapons can lock onto its whole breadth). * Metal chickens now have a deeper cluck sound (-40%, used to be -10%) * Planets now spin slower. Clouds don't lag as much behind planet surface. * Fixed red colorization (used in hot environments) of CI1 and CI5 starfield backgrounds. * Removed outline border from certain UI elements (reverse paragraph text, scroll bars). * Restored BASS 2.4.14.0. * Added Contacts (friend list). * Added Notifications. * Added "Show cursor outside playing area" option in Controls -> Mouse menu. *'(*)' "Off-Road License" can now only be purchased once. * Added "Compare" option (compares player stats against other players). *'(*)' Shop: "Already at max upgrade" now takes priority over "not enough keys" message. * Doubled distance at which nearby players are visible in galaxy map (internal: doubled sector size, doubled user limit per sector). * Resolved callsign clashes (made callsigns unique in database). * Callsigns extended to 20 characters (was 16). Version 15.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-15/2682' *“New contact request” message: Text paragraph is now spaced out correctly (line spacing was too tight). *(Server-side fix v14.2) Fixed client crashes and/or “Locate” button not working when adding new faraway contacts (faraway=not currently visible in galaxy map) *Fixed purple CI1 background. *Mothership boss now reaches edges of screen before turning back. *Added “galaxy exploration” stats on Profile screen. *Added “victory ratio” to compare screen. *Prevented Inbox ‘unread messages’ text from spilling outside red circle. *Compare screen: now also compares fleets. *Compare screen: now also compares galaxy exploration %. *Information Overlay screen: player asterisks can now be hidden. *Information Overlay preferences now persist (are saved). *Compare screen: Clicking on medals shows their description. *Henterprise main beam attack is now terminated when damaged/destroyed. *Fixed galaxy showing names for newly relevant players even though the relevant Information *Overlay option was disabled. *Planetary Egg City boss: beam attack now has random angle offset applied correctly (long-standing CI4 bug). *Planetary Egg City boss: added mirrored variation. *“Overheat” and “Coolant applied” messages now correctly rise when screen is zoomed out. *Messages now support custom icon for better visual categorization. *'(**)' Added “Space Race” challenges. *Added rewards for Daily/Weekly/Race challenges. *Expanded information in “Top-10” messages. *Added fullstop to “This trip can’t be interrupted right now” message. *Shoot the Core boss: added mirrored variation. *'(*)' Each player can now only appear once in top-10 lists. Version 16.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-16/3075' *v15.2 Skill is now ignored in Space Race missions. *Fixed HUD timer overflow when displaying times >01:00:00 *“Compare” screen: Added missing “victory ratio” from per-hour stats. *'(*)' v15.3 Fixed off-by-one ranking error in “reward for making the top 10” messages. *v15.3 Top-10 lists are no longer sent out if there’s no previous challenge. *Still-pending contact requests can now also be deleted. *Profile “Medals” screen is now functional. *v15.3 Space Race Top-10 messages now show actual minimum time, and automatically expire after 3 days. *v15.4 Fixed incorrect Top-10 messages for Daily Challenges. *'(*)' Saved Information Overlay state is now correctly applied when logging back in. *Added help text on how to confirm buttons (for the first 3 times). *“Bonus Challenge” wave: fixed collision area scaling (was scaled twice) for treasure chests. *Game now supports Windows XP. *Clients will now disconnect if network connection is established, but no response can be received from server within a timeout period (protects against lost progress). *'(*)' Fixed incorrect top-10 sorting for daily and weekly challenges. *Galaxy: Fixed getting stuck in “view trip” state when simultaneously selecting “Enter orbit” and also aborting (e.g., by using scroll wheel). *'(*)' Planetary Egg City boss: fixed slow right-side appearance. *Fixed negative fuel cost for certain trips. *Fixed blurring of text in balloon tips under certain circumstances. *Reworked all medals. *Added Comet Chase missions (experimental). *Temporarily reverted (again) to BASS 2.4.10.8 in an attempt to fix the ongoing loop sounds bug. Version 17.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-17/3205' *v16.2 Fixed incorrect daily challenge results. *v16.2 Fixed (potentially) incorrect weekly challenge rankings. *Medals: Replaced references to “missiles” with “special weapons”. *Medals: Replaced “moderate” with “intermediate”. *Trophy is now controlled by mission’s ending (instead of starting) difficulty. *“Early Access” medal now awarded. *'(*)' “10,000 food” medal is now repeatable (if selling more than 20k food). *'(*)' Disabled “no deaths” medals if player loses a life but immediately quits game. *'(**)' Master Squawker boss now has up to 4 beams depending on mission difficulty. *Can now use mousewheel to zoom in/out during trips. *'(*)' +15 sec time penalty is now applied if you quit a Space Race during the stage transition. *Added CI3/4/5 victory music tracks. *'(**)' Comet Chase missions: Starfield scrolls faster. *'(**)' Comet Chase missions: Default music is now CI3 Victory track. *'(**)' Comet Chase missions: Key boost is now 500%. *'(*)' Comet Chase missions: Comets now spawn across the entire width of the screen. *'(*)' Comet Chase missions: Eliminated safe pockets when comets travel slanted. *'(*)' Comet Chase missions: Boss wave gives 3x keys. *Comet Chase missions: More precise collisions (zeroed texture origin_adjust). *'(**)' Comet Chase missions: Added Henlley’s Comet boss. *Asteroids now use 50% less particles for smoke trails. *'(*)' Menu volume sliders now increment/decrement by 1 bar exactly. *'(*)' Daily top-10 no longer show number of attempts. *'(*)' Yolk-Star yolk now rotates after being damaged. *'(*)' UFO saucers now spawn chickens of the correct breed. *Space Race: Fixed incorrect top-10 ranking. *'(*)' Trophies: penalty is now applied to relatively short missions (starting below 50% of maximum length). Version 18.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-18/3336' *'(*)' Bubble Bath wave: Fixed ninja chicks (and other evading enemies) escaping their protective bubble. *Skill slot now shows an empty (default) skill for Space Race missions. *17.2 Fixed droids disappearing from galaxy (overflow list). *'(*)' 17.2 Fixed time reported in Weekly top-10 and score reported in Space Race. *'(*)' 17.2 Manually generated missed Daily Challenge & Space Race *17.2 Fixed server deadlock (multiThreadDeleteQueue) *Paint screen: Added grayscale option to shield. *'(**)' Paint screen: Added customization of GUI, progress, heat, destruction colors. *“Daily Hard Worker” and “Weekly Hard Worker” medals now work. *'(*)' Music no longer fades out before Comet Chase boss. *'(*)' Music no longer fades out before Retro boss. *'(*)' Egg Cannon collision areas fixed (weapons would not lock onto uppermost/lowermost areas). *Hot environment corona is now placed correctly for all possible headings. *Fixed wrapping seam in “ringB” texture. *Added “Supernova” missions + boss. Version 19.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-19/3473' *'(*)' Supernova missions now drop keys. *'(*)' Bossa Nova: Chunks spawned by boss no longer count in stats. *'(*)' Existing charity bonuses are now taken into account when awarding Charity. *'(*)' Messages are no longer colorized when “User Interface” color is customized. *'(**)' Added “default” button to color customization. *'(*)' Progress bar text outline is now opaque to improve text legibility under certain color combinations. *'(*)' Trip buttons now continuously check whether player has enough fuel *'(**)' Supernova mission chunks’ health now depends on mission difficulty *'(*)' Added dark/light text customization option. *Added Mission HUD glow color/size to customization options. *'(**)' Notifications can now be disabled in galaxy and/or mission *Some planets now have rings. *'(*)' “Surfing the Wave” wave: fixed danger zone. *“Change callsign” now costs 90 keys. *Safe/Danger zones are now not shown for all skill levels above Veteran. *Weekly “most active” message now expires after a week (was a day). *Moved “Smooth galaxy zoom” option to in-game options. *'(*)' Music now always fades out before boss if custom music has been set. *Bossa Nova: Halved maximum spin rate of protective chunks. *Added Alien Mothership, Bossa Nova, Henlley’s Comet to boss rush missions. *'(**)' Added flare to Utensil Poker impacts. *“Terminator Chickens” wave: Updated 2x danger zones to match “Gyroscope Malfunction” *'(**)' Reduced particle density by ~30% in low detail mode for certain big explosions. *Added “Rankings” screen. *Added “Stats” screen. *“Compare” screen can now also compare rankings. *'(**)' Bossa Nova boss is now weak against electric and strong against metal weapons. *UCO (variation A) no longer aims its green lasers at player unless it’s actually going to fire. *'(*)' Bossa Nova: All chunks now disappear when boss dies *Added alternative heightmap palette for Terran planets. *Galaxy screen: Moved “Locate spacecraft” button at bottom of button list. *'(**)' Supernova missions: Added waves with “Alien Container” *Fixed server crash during Space Race generation (database floating-point precision error). *Profile screen: Keys and fuel update in real time. *Profile screen: Rearranged UI. *“Squadrons” button is now functional (only general management, no in-game effect yet). Version 20.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-20-21/3612' *'(*)' Fixed (again): Music doesn’t fade out before Retro/Comet/Supernova bosses, unless if a custom music has been set. *Rankings screen: Fixed (occasional) wrong placement of asterisk. *'(*)' Color theme: Fixed default “destruction-low” color incorrectly being assigned to the default “progress” color. *v19.2 Rankings now work. *v19.2 Squadron invitation messages are now sent out (stopgap fix). *'(*)' Bossa Nova: “Shortened” ring warning to avoid distortion on low detail. *'(*)' Galaxy: Top-right HUD is now colorized according to text color. *'(**)' Compare screen: now includes “special weapons used”. *Fixed crash when starting exceedingly long itineraries. *'(*)' v19.3 Fixed “surrended” -> “surrendered” typo. *'(*)' v19.3 Fixed squadrons lingering in list after being ignored or deleted. *'(*)' v19.3 Fixed “new contact” typo to “new squadron”. *Hardened server against network traffic corruption. *'(*)' Proper squadron invitation messages are now sent out. *'(*)' Fixed wrong tiling in CI4 starfield texture. *Color theme screen: Current selections are now visible (white outline). *'(*)' Fixed dark UI text despite selecting a light text color in the theme. *Fixed in-game speech bubble texture & colorization. *'(*)' Rankings screen: Fixed crash when pressing buttons before rankings have been loaded from server. *Server-side Required memory for each non-logged-in user is now 328 times less (don’t ask). *Mission information UI: Fixed “Duration” bar length to be relative to maximum possible mission length. *Mission information UI: “Difficulty” bar length is now relative to 100% difficulty. *Can now add comments to favourite missions. *Added recent missions and mission to-do list. *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *v20.2 Fixed race condition crash between logging out & checking for new messages. Version 21.1 *Version 20 accidentally brings in a bug, causing all missions to have no delay time between waves, similar to the intended mechanic of Chapter 11: Atmospheric Reentry of Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side. Players are required to download version 21. *v21: Fixed non-existent delay between waves. Version 22.1 *'Source 1: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-22/3752' *'Source 2: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-22-2-22-3/3778' *v21.2 Fixed server crash when awarding medals. *'(*)' Shop: Equipment description text is now left-justified (instead of fully justified). *'(*)' Profile screen: All stats now update in real-time. *Client: CPU work for updating spacecraft orbiting planets now reduced by 50%. *'(*)' Fixed in-mission dark-text-against-dark-background problems. *'(*)' Medals screen: Fixed dark-text-against-dark-background problems. *'(*)' Server-side Restored deleted Droids. *Added new cloud texture to planet generation. *Added Asteroid Belts (galaxy regeneration required). *'(*)' Fixed UCO laser appearing from thin air – caused by discrepancy between client/server arm bend angle. *Added Meteor Storm missions. *'(**)' Added Meteor Storm boss. *'(*)' Fixed post-mission “medal buttons” being highlighted if clicked twice. *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *Deleted users that cheated in-mission before v.13. *Galaxy generation algorithm is now better at avoiding overlapping systems/routes (closer packing, better convergence) Version 22.2 *'(*)' v22.2 Asteroid belts have now exploration reward (5 keys). *'(*)' v22.2 Improved wormhole placement during galaxy generation. *'(**)' v22.2 Meteor Storm missions now marked as “hot” when close to the sun. In the v.23 client update they will also display fiery asteroids. *v22.2 Galaxy has been soft-regenerated. Wormholes have changed names and locations. Asteroid belts have moved orbit within the same star system. *v22.2 Galaxy price fluctuations now work. Version 22.3 *'(*)' v22.3 All star systems have been regenerated to spread them out more and to avoid highways passing over stars (repelFactor=3.0). Version 23.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-23/3940' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *'(*)' Medal of Extreme Unpreparedness: Removed mention of “using” equipment and added “no satellites”. *'(*)' Fixed dark text on Stats screen. *'(*)' Damage amplifier effect’s opacity is now correctly restored if it’s renewed after it has started fading out. *Squawk block: Spacecraft position is now 10px higher. *Galaxy screen: trip segments that cross from one constellation to another are now coloured gray. *'(*)' Trips: Can now use “interstellar highways” to reach an unexplored inter-constellation destination, provided that the destination is also the first and only star visited in the other constellation. *'(*)' Trips: Changed text “You must first explore all star systems along the interstellar highway marked route”. *'(*)' UCO boss: Green laser no longer removed if it originates off-screen. *'(*)' Henterprise boss: Fixed eggs immediately splatting after launch when boss attacks from below. *Terran planets: cloud color now ranges from light gray to white. *Server-side Fixed race condition crash between logging out & checking for new messages (again, was improperly fixed in v.20). *Added “waves flown” to Stats/Compare screen. *'(*)' Trip fuel costs are now rounded up to avoid showing “not enough fuel” in cases where available fuel exactly equals trip cost. *'(**)' Owned equipment is now sorted by class (instead of date) *'(*)' Owned “expirable” equipment (e.g., Insights) coalesce into one entry in the shop. Purchasing more units extends expiration date. *'(**)' Shop: Can now filter owned equipment by type. *Shop: Upon selection of shop equipment, a corresponding filter is automatically applied to owned equipment. *Changed equipment/message/mission color-coding algorithm (doubled potential colors). *'(**)' Victorious champion medal: Changed criterion from 10,000 missions to 50,000 waves. *Enemies now ignore minFireSeparation the first time they fire. *Squadron leaders can now assign missions to their squadrons. *Mission screen: added “squadron assigments” tab. Version 24.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-24/4040' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *Stats/Compare screens: Corrected color of “medals” caption when using dark color theme. *Reverted change: Enemies no longer ignore minFireSeparation the first time they fire. *'(**)' Squadron screen: squadron leaders now use separate icon to set them apart from regular members. *'(*)' In-mission clock now stops after winning/losing. *'(*)' v23.2 Improved galaxy generation algorithm to avoid instabilities and overlapping routes/star systems. *'(**)' Player names & asterisks are hidden when near an unexplored wormhole. *'(**)' Food/powerups are now removed after stats are finalized for each mission. *Fixed clients being left with a black screen (fader shut) if disconnected just as mission ends (e.g., when cheats are detected). *'(**)' “Extra slot” equipment now limited to 24 units. *'(**)' Some (rare) planets now have extreme orbital tilts. Galaxy regeneration required. *'(**)' Some star systems now have planets that orbit clockwise. Galaxy regeneration required. *'(*)' Shop: music and backgrounds are now only purchasable once. *'(*)' Spacecraft paint screen: Exhaust intensity bars (UI slider) now have a one-to-one correspondence with values. *'(*)' Number of rare equipment instances across the galaxy is now predetermined (rather than random). It’s now guaranteed that there are 9 x Uncommon, 6 x Rare, 3 x Legendary. *Added “most active squadron” daily/weekly maintenance. *“Most active squadron” weekly medal now works. Version 25.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-25/4153' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *'(**)' v24.2 Number of rare equipment instances across the galaxy is now 6 x Uncommon, 3 x Rare, 1 x Legendary. *Squadron Activity message: Mission column is now displayed correctly for each entry (previously, top squadron’s value would be copied to all entries). *Squadron Activity message: Removed msec from “Time” column to make it fit in available space. *v24.3 Squadron Activity: Number of assignments & missions now calculated correctly. *Food/powerups disappearing at the end of the mission are now accompanied by a vanishing visual effect. *'(**)' Changed gas giant heightmaps to look more similar to Jupiter. *'(*)' Fixed CI2 starfield tiling. *'(*)' Fixed wrong tiling in “green” CI4 starfield (HQ2X only) *'(*)' “Goal progress” no longer shows 100% when sufficiently close to goal. *'(**)' Implemented basic word blacklisting for callsigns. Locations of rare equipment in galaxy now change every 4 weeks (starting 2019-08-11). *Uses unofficial build of BASS 2.4.14.17. Fixes “Looped sounds (UFO engines, energy beams, etc) will keep on playing even after they should stop.” *Implemented Anniversary mission top-10 lists. *Instrumented ExhaustVisuals06 to try and catch Graphics bug- screen flashing red 4 *'(*)' Henterprise dish attack’s collision thickness is now 70% wider to better match visuals *'(*)' Henterprise now fires dish during last stage to cover blind spot of purple lasers *“Weapon virtuosity” scoring bonus now works. *'(*)' Fixed “You have reached the maximum number of contacts” message still showing even after deleting contacts. *Added Anniversary mission. *Made Stats database upgrade process much faster (15x). *'(*)' HUD equipment (Progress Meter, Destruction Meter, Damage Indicator, Points Indicator) can now only be bought once. (@gabytzu :medal_sports: Bug) *'(**)' Removed msec from “Time” column for all messages except Space Race top-10. Version 26.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-26/4351' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *Typo: Added space before “To commemorate…” in Anniversary mission’s description. *New logo (3D galaxy) *'(*)' Fixed trophy awarded for Anniversary mission. *'(*)' Highway/off-road buttons: Fixed dark text on dark UI. *'(*)' Fixed Henterprise last phase blind spot (again). Dish beam duration is now much shorter and temporally overlaps purple lasers. *Galaxy screen: Player “asterisks” have been changed to smaller circular dots. Actual asterisks are only used for licensed players. *Galaxy screen: Licensed players now display a badge next to their callsign. *BASS: Removed BASS_DEVICE_3D and added BASS_DEVICE_DSOUND in an attempt to fix “looped sounds don’t stop playing” bug. Still uses BASS 2.4.14.17. *Added groundwork for purchases. *Added warnings about submitting offensive or inappropriate information. *Tutorial data now persists server-side (saved as part of user’s preferences). *Added groundwork for account management. *Anniversary mission: chicken color now changes from cyan to purple as stages pass. *Added heavy bomber spacecraft. *Lightning weapon: Bullet Spray Expander/Condenser now also affects heading of tracking cones (previously affected only cone breadth). *New perishable: Maneuvering jets. *Added “Experimental Flight Test - Heavy Bomber” mission. *Removed Earth from randomly-generated decorative background planets. *'(**)' Favourite/to-do mission list is now sortable (date added, duration, difficulty, result). *UTime() is no longer default-initialized to the current time. Version 27.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-27/4518' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *'(**)' Fixed centering of “UNIVERSE” on CIU logo. Also, added feint outline. *'(*)' Mission outcome screen: Corrected text overflow in mission codename. *'(*)' Bomber series default paintjob color is now red. *'(*)' Trip button: Fixed disabled color. *Massive damage (e.g., missiles) is now applied at each enemy’s location (as opposed to center of screen) – affects “Damage Indicator” display. *Added “Clucker Bomb” special weapon. *Changed super weapon prices: “Dimensional Phase-out” is now more expensive, “Shockwave Capacitor” is now cheaper. *'(*)' In-game pause menu: Mouse pointer is now warped away from any UI elements upon appearance of menu. *BASS: Added BASS_DEVICE_DSOUND (for real this time) in an attempt to fix “looped sounds don’t stop playing” bug. Still uses BASS 2.4.14.17. *Server-side v26.2: Fixed crash (unhandled exceptions) when receiving corrupted/cheated network traffic. *'(**)' UCO boss (‘C’ variation): Non-firing laser arm is now completely removed at lower difficulties. *'(*)' Mouse is now only captured during mission (and released when game is paused). *Fleet screen: Fixed color of spacecraft blueprints when using dark UI. *Server-side: Added capability to moderate squadron names remotely and issue violations. *'(*)' Mission outcome screen: Values <0.1% no longer rounded down to zero. *“Satellite auto-fire” is now ON by default *“Capture mouse” is now ON by default *Gifts/powerups are now drawn on top of explosions *'(**)' Options->Gameplay: Added “Smaller explosions and screen shakes” option. *'(**)' Mission list item: The difficulty bar (orange squares) now shows both starting and ending difficult. *'(*)' Every UI element now makes a sound when clicked. *'(*)' Shop: Music & backgrounds are new previewable. *Added “Appetite Attractor” perishable. *Moved “reset tutorial data” from Options -> Gameplay to Galaxy ‘hamburger’ menu. *Fixed “no extra lives” and “non-mounted extra lives” tutorial ‘shown’ state not being saved. *'(*)' Trips: Fixed cases where a highway itinerary would be allowed to go through an unexplored star system. *“Droid Highway” wave is now not penalized after being chosen by the randomizer (to match rest of droid waves). *Asteroid/bonus waves are now penalized to 1/5 after being chosen by the randomizer. *Bonus waves are now rarer (3x, used to be 4x) *'(**)' Tweaked appearance probabilities for all waves depending on difficulty. *Mission randomizer: Backwards compatibility broken; all Invasion missions have potentially changed. Version 27.2 *v27.2: Removed BASS_DEVICE_DSOUND to fix “all sounds play at their default frequency/pitch” bug. An emergency client-only update has been released to correct the “sounds play at the wrong frequency/pitch” bug. This is an optional update and you will not lose any progress. You can download it from the usual place. Version 27.3 *v27.3: Added BASS_DEVICE_DSOUND. Uses BASS 2.4.13.19. An emergency client-only update has been released to correct the “looping sounds keep playing even after they should stop” bug. This is an optional update and you will not lose any progress. Version 28.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-28/4846' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *Uses GlobalMemoryStatusEx instead of GlobalMemoryStatus. *Gifts/powerups now only appear on top of enemies & explosions if spawned during a boss’s death. *Floating satellites are now removed when mission ends *BASS_SampleLoad: Removed BASS_SAMPLE_VAM flag. *Numerous fixes based on static code analysis recommendations. *Tweaked “extreme tilt” algorithm: Extreme orbital tilts are now assigned to a different set of planets. *EffectPuff: Corrected particles to be individually randomly rotated (previously they all shared the same rotation). Affects: Invader, Invader Boss, Asteroid, Barrier, Chef, Crab, Egg Cannon, Egg City, Henterprise, Saucer (& wreck), ExhaustVisuals04, Football. *“High Speed Chase” wave: Halved number of spawned enemies (and hence wave duration). *“To Infinity and Beyond” wave: Enemies now spawn higher to avoid being visible when wave starts. *Uses freetype 10.2.1. *Uses UTF-32. Supports (monochrome) emoji. *Rankings screen: chart is now more opaque/visible when a dark theme has been selected *Uses BASS 2.4.14.21 *“Looped sounds do not stop” bug is now finally fixed. *Removed D3DRS_ALPHATESTENABLE. Possibly speeds up rendering under certain hardware. *Changed generation algorithm for landmarks (burgers, etc.). Landmarks have moved. Different landmark types are less likely to be grouped together in the same star system. Galaxy regeneration required. *Added Key Rush missions (experimental). *Greatly improved speed of DB upgrade process (LIMIT delay is now constant; was previously proportionate to limit offset). Version 29.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-29/5175' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *Boss Crab B is now strong against bio instead of fire (to match Crabs A and C). *Graphics options now support window, borderless, or fullscreen *“Smaller explosions and screen shakes” has been renamed to “Tone down effects”, and it now also affects whether upon-death power-ups are raised above explosions *Space Race missions: Starfield scrolls faster (even in boss waves) *“Most active recruit” is now sorted by waves (as usual) and then by decreasing time taken (new) *The number of keys that non-Invasion mission types drop in between waves now depends on difficulty (was previously constant) *Callsigns with too many emoji are now disallowed. *Increased zap sounds simultaneous limit from 2 to 4 (to assist with sound cut-off in all-Chickenaut waves) *Increased screen edge margins for all waves so that larger enemies enter/leave the screen completely. *Randomized pulsation phase of “interdimensional portals” (GroupSpawner) – only apparent in “Magic Flute” wave. *Added “Slob” chicken breed. *Added “Toxic” chicken breed. *Added “Coward” chicken breed. *Key boosts for Comet/Supernova/Droid/Meteor/Retro are temporarily reduced to 100% Version 30.1 *'Source: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/early-access-version-29/5175' *Deleted users that haven’t logged in in the past 4 weeks and have less than an hour of playtime. *“Henlley’s Comet” wave: fixed stationary starfield during Boss Rush missions. *Changed damage/death sounds of “Coward” breed to CI3 Easter sounds. *Inbox: Made “Most active squadron” message slightly wider to avoid scrollbar/text overlap. *Fixed regression: Pirate/eyepatch chicks in v.29 did not avoid player’s line of sight. *Added “Berserk” chick breed. *Added “Assassin” chick breed. *Fixed typo in Bird-Flu Gun satellite description. *Fixed window sizing when height limit was reached before width limit (e.g., ultra-wide monitors). *Paint screen: Added advanced HSB color customization. *Hardened illegal UTF-8 handling. *Coward chicken projectiles now always target approximate player location. *Added support for left- and right- mouse thumb buttons. *Mouse buttons are now cleared when focus leaves the window (fixes lingering button presses when click-dragging outside game window). *Missions screen: favourites/to-do can also be sorted by mission type . *Removed Slobs from “Caught by Surprise!” wave. *Removed Slobs from “Chick Gatling Gun” wave. *Server will now be automatically restarted after crashing. Category:Chicken Invaders Universe